


Cravings

by crisstar132



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisstar132/pseuds/crisstar132
Summary: “It’s 11:50am. So am I right to assume that it's about to be your lunch break, Cheol?”“Yes, Jeonghan. Why?”“I’m 10 minutes away and I’m craving for you."AKA Yoon Jeonghan is hungry for a certain Choi Seungcheol, and he makes sure he gets his fill of his lover in any way he can.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 16





	1. Hors d'Oeuvre

Choi Seungcheol has been on his job as a property developer for the past year and a half. He never expected to be in this field or type of job as the first step of his career, but times were not easy for any fresh graduates to be hired immediately and the job surprisingly paid better than he thought.

It’s only Tuesday morning, but he is ready to end someone’s life. He came from a two-hour meeting with higher bosses, getting an earful of how he needed to ensure his team makes sure all future plans go smoothly. After the meeting, he sees two of his supervisors passing by his desk and leaving a stack of their work for him to finish. Thus, he is reviewing the fifth set of plans this morning, commenting the several mistakes he has already raised previously with the team that never listens to him. 

He wonders if his team even listens to him. He may be the youngest in the team, but his foresight and analytic skills has allowed him to be in the position not many his age would be in. However, his team are far too close-minded to see the potential of his ideas. And that irritates Seungcheol like crazy.

Seungcheol’s thoughts of mentally killing someone are interrupted by the ringing of his phone and he is about to blow with one more sound of bad news. He is guessing which dimwit would like to bother him with more problems right before his lunch break, but sees an unexpected name: Jeonghan.

Jeonghan, his significant other of the past four years, was calling him.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan may have know each other since they were 13 years old, but they only got to develop their feelings in their second year of college. They would always be teased at in college for being a bit too close for best friends, from walking each other to classes to sitting too closely to each other whenever they had lunch together. All the tension was finally cut out once Jeonghan confessed to Seungcheol in their sophomore year of college and they have secretly been together since.

All their eleven close friends have been a safe circle for their relationship, but their families were the least receptive to any sort of homosexual relationship. Seungcheol was almost caught when his parents were skimming through his wallet for spare change, the same wallet where a sweet Polaroid of Jeonghan was kissing his cheek in pure joy. Seungcheol swore his heart has never palpitated as much as that near-death experience, and made sure their secret was kept as safe as he possibly could until they could be free from their families.

In keeping their relationship on the down low as possible, he & Jeonghan would usually sneak Saturday nights together with the help of eleven saints. Their group of friends have been taking turns covering for the lovely couple in front of their families, and the two lovebirds have always been thankful for their efforts. Besides, those eleven friends already knew that Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s relationship would be destined for marriage, so it was just natural for them to have their backs. 

But going back to Seungcheol’s current situation, he was nothing less of surprised with seeing his lover’s name on his phone screen. This is the first time Jeonghan would ever call him at work, and it was even during work hours. He immediately answers the phone upon this realisation, in case of any emergency.

“Jeonghan? You’re calling me? Are you alright? What happened?”

“Oh no, sorry. I meant to dial my overly anxious lover named Choi Seungcheol, but I think I pressed the wrong number. Sorry about that! Yes, it’s Jeonghan, silly. Missed me?"

Seungcheol couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend cute teasing, slightly relieved that everything is alright.

“Yes, I do miss you, Jeonghan. I always do. You know that.”

“Well, I terribly miss you too, Cheol.”

“Good to hear we’re on the same page. But what’s up with the call? You never call me, Jeonghan.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I am actually driving right now."

“Oh, where are you headed to? A lunch out?”

“You could say that.”

Seungcheol was curious as to why Jeonghan was being so vague. Jeonghan would easily chat up about anything and everything, so it was a little out of the ordinary for Jeonghan not to be as chatty. Seungcheol was about to probe his boyfriend more until Jeonghan spoke up first.

“It’s 11:50am, right? So am I right to assume that it's about to be your lunch break, Cheol?”

“Yes, Jeonghan, to both of your questions. Why?”

“I’m 10 minutes away and I’m craving for you.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened at the very sensual reply. He couldn’t believe what he heard, especially with how Jeonghan said it so nonchalantly. Maybe he wanted to have lunch together? That could only be the logical thing to think about, right?

“Hey Seungcheol, you still there? You didn’t faint on memo right?”

“Y-yes, Hannie. Sorry, what did you mean by what you said? Did I hear you right?”

Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan laugh this time, and Jeonghan’s laughter was always music to his ears.

“I am pretty sure what, or rather who, I want for lunch very clearly, Cheol. You better head to the lobby now, cause I know it takes five minutes for your building’s slow elevator to get your ass down. I don’t want to waste a single second of your break without you.”

Seungcheol is still in shock with Jeonghan’s surprise lunch, but he did need a break from the morning's stress and Jeonghan was a welcome idea. 

“Yes, Sir Jeonghan. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you, my love. Don’t make me wait, I hate the guard staring down all the cars at the drop off.”

-

Seungcheol makes sure to have both his wallet and his phone before heading to the building lobby via elevator. He enters the elevator at 11:55am and exits the elevator at 12:00nn, amazed with Jeonghan’s calculations. And as he makes his way to the building drop off area, he sees a familiar car with a beautiful face and a panicking hand wave at the end of the driveway. Seungcheol chuckles and jogs to the car, as the guard is furiously whistling at the only vehicle idling in the area. 

Seungcheol opens the door to a red Jeonghan who looks absolutely adorable with a pouting face. Seungcheol knows how annoyed Jeonghan gets when he’s late, so he closes the door quickly and puts on his seatbelt before the car finally moves further away from his workplace. 

Jeonghan extended his free hand out to Seungcheol, and Seungcheol knows what it means. Seunghceol then intertwines his fingers in between Jeonghan’s, and Jeonghan grips tightly. Seunghceol will always be amazed at how perfectly their hands mould together, even recalling the moments he was too shy to hold Jeonghan’s hands in the past. He is thankful that the younger had a bit more courage in taking a lead in their relationship, initiating small gestures such as hand holding or sneaking kisses in public when nobody else is looking. The only regret Seungcheol feels is when he is not around Jeonghan, feeling almost empty without his beloved. 

Jeonghan has really taken over Seungcheol’s life. 

Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan has cooled down by now and starts to kiss Jeonghan’s knuckles during the drive. But his thoughts are put on a hold when Jeonghan starts gripping a bit too tight for it to be romantic. A stoplight turns red and Jeonghan quickly throws Seungcheol’s hand away, crossing his arms momentarily before he starts a mini speech.

“Cheol, didn’t I tell you I was 10 minutes away? Look at what you’ve done! My car will now be forever blacklisted at your building and the guards there will never stop whistling at me! Are you taking this seriously? Because I am and I do not want my car to be blacklisted by at your workplace! I am not some rich kid who has a plethora of cars to that I can use to sneak a visit to you!”

Jeonghan was in a light distress, but his eyes couldn't stay in contact with Seungcheol for long as the aforementioned stoplight had turned green. As soon as Jeonghan was back to driving, Seungcheol tries to coo the younger by using both of his hands to rub Jeonghan’s one free hand.

“Yes, you did tell me boss. And I’m the one who came down later. I’m sorry, my love.”

“Just sorry? That’s all you’ll tell me after I drove all the way here to be with you for your lunch break? I was waiting for two minutes, Seungcheol. That could have been two more minutes with you!”

Seungcheol definitely loves how needy Jeonghan can be, and he also loves spoiling his lover. Seungcheol sneaks a small peck on the cheek, making cheeky Jeonghan hold back a smile and mutter a small “more please”. Seungcheol happily obliges to please Jeonghan, kissing gently and safely during their drive.

“Is there anything in particular that you would want to eat for lunch, Hannie? It will be my treat for you, after all you’ve been through just to see me, my love.”

“You know what I want, Cheol. And I’m making sure I’m getting what I want.”

Seungcheol is partially confused and partially worried. He knows that Jeonghan is not only demanding, but also very driven to satisfy his wants. Seungcheol just needs to figure out what he wants just before they arrive wherever they are headed to.

“Hannie, where are we having lunch?”

“At the nearby mall, that’s the closest place with relatively good parking. Is that fine?”

“Yes, that’s alright, Hannie. But I have to be back at the office at 1:30pm, okay?”

“Huh? Why so quick, Cheol? Can’t you have a longer lunch today? Your co-workers don’t even come back passed 2 o’ clock, as you’ve told me before.”

Jeonghan tries to look disappointed and Seungcheol sighs at having to burst his lover’s bubble, thinking of how to try to make up for it.

“Unfortunately, you are in love with a responsible guy who is not willing to be late at a workplace that could gossip about anything and everything. If anything, I promise you can have me till 1:30pm. Is that okay, Hannie?"

Seungcheol genuine smiles at Jeonghan, hoping for some sense of approval at the compromise. Jeonghan looks over to him and smiles as well, but almost mischievously, as Seungcheol noticed. Seungcheol doesn’t put much thought into it though. He is too busy trying to recall that which restaurants were great at that mall, readying himself to treat Jeonghan with a good meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, I am procrastinating on another story so I decide to...... write another one... lol..... And surprise, I can't even finish the damn story in one go because I think more and more about how much better it'd be if I add XXX number of things to it, so here we are... Hopefully you'll not be too bored and maybe stick around? :P
> 
> Love, C
> 
> p.s. i got too excited to also put this chapter up so this is not properly scanned for grammatical errors or misspelled words. sorry about that!


	2. Appetizer

Jeonghan drives into the basement parking of the mall, unusually heading towards the second lowest level of available parking space. He parks the car a bit further from the mall elevators, where the lights are a little less bright and the empty parking spaces are much further apart than usual. Seungcheol feels something is off, and his thoughts are verified when Jeonghan heads to the back seats of the vehicle instead of heading towards the mall entrance. Seungcheol also hears a rustling of clothes and is just confused with their supposed lunch date.

“Hannie, what are you doing there at the back? You placed your jacket there or something? Need help finding it?”

“No. I’m not looking for a jacket, Cheol.”

“Then what are you doing there, love?”

“Come to the back and I’ll tell you.”

Seungcheol is definitely suspicious of Jeonghan's odd behaviour but follows anyway. The sooner he & Jeonghan gets to leave the car, the sooner they get to have lunch. 

Or so Seungcheol thinks.

Seungcheol gets out of the shot gun seat and moves to the back. He is now sitting beside Jeonghan, who then locks the car doors and places a sunshade on the front windshield. Upon finishing the last task of concealment, Jeonghan smiles as he climbs on top of Seungcheol’s lap, placing himself face to face with Seungcheol., as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Jeonghan smiles cheekily at his lover while the latter flusters at the very tempting position. It also doesn’t take much time for Seungcheol to notice Jeonghan’s bare thighs against his thick clothed ones and alarms going off in his head.

“Hannie, what is happening? I thought we were going to have lunch together?”

Jeonghan’s cheeky smile turns into a menacing grin at Seungcheol’s dense thoughts. He plays with the buttons of Seungcheol’s polo, opening up more than a few pieces, revealing more of that chiseled chest as he speaks.

"I said that I was going have lunch out and I was craving you... So I thought of the easiest place to have you in such a short notice… This basement would probably be fine right, Cheollie?”

By the time Jeonghan is done whispering out, Seungcheol is on another level of shock yet again. This supposedly ordinary Tuesday should not have led to having sex with Jeonghan in such an unconventional, and not to mention public, space. He loves Jeonghan very dearly and loves how Jeonghan can’t get enough of him too. But this type of love making would be borderline dangerous for both of them. Both he and Jeonghan knew of this all too well.

“No, Jeonghan. This is a bit too crazy… Don’t you remember the last time we tried this?”

Around their third year in college, a heated makeup session turned into something hotter and heavier at a nearby mall. Jeonghan was blissed out by the pleasure Seungcheol’s copck was giving him, seeing stars with every thrust from his lover, The two were about to reach climax, moaning in deep pleasure, until the security guard simply knocked hard on the side of the car. They froze at the sound, immediately stopping any activity and looked around for anyone. Seungcheol spots the guard and quickly looks for clothes to cover Jeonghan in. Jeonghan is too afraid to move, so Seungcheol first covers him the best that he can with his large jacket. Once Seungcheol was able to clothe Jeonghan and himself enough, he opened the door and bravely faced the intimidating guard. 

The guard was extremely derogatory at first, his facial expressions gave away how much he was judging the couple and what they were doing. Jeonghan broke down in tears from fear, seeing how the guard was asking Seungcheol a little bit too much for the “investigation”. Seungcheol managed to maintain being respectful in answering the questions, despite his heart palpitating a little too hard from panic. Jeonghan was completely a wreck from what was happening, pleading the security guard to let them go and to forgive this mistake that would never happen again. The guard doesn’t budge leaving without at least verifying their age, demanding their ID’s be shown to him before they’re allowed to leave the premises. Seungcheol realised the guard is asking for age verification in order to at least secure they were not both minors. He reaches for his wallet before Jeonghan stops him.

Jeonghan whispers to Seungcheol that he’s too afraid of what the guard could do with their ID’s, but Seungcheol promises he will handle anything. Seungcheol then shows his and Jeonghan’s licenses to the authority, and the guard thankfully just notes their ages as Seungcheol observed the notes on the report. The guard was shooing them away as soon as he got Seungcheol to sign the report, and the two never set foot in that mall for the next year, in worry of ever having to see that guard ever again.

Jeonghan sighs before pouting cutely, and Seungcheol is fighting everything inside of him to avoid giving in to his adorable lover, especially after easily recalling the past mall parking incident. It still sends shivers up his spine till this day, and he does not want to make themselves anywhere close to such a situation again.

“Hannie, what if we get caught by other mall goers? Or worse, by the security again?What if we get reported this time and our faces will be blasted on the news? What if-"

Seungcheol’s words are hushed when he notices Jeonghan’s teary eyes. Seungcheol knows how much they have missed each other, but he is too worried the worst that could happen.

“But Cheol, it’s been weeks since we were last so intimate. You know how much I want you.”

Jeonghan grinds slowly on Seungcheol, earning a hesitant grunt from the elder. Jeonghan wants to hear more and rubs his .

“And I want you deeply, Cheol.” 

Jeonghan swiftly uses both of his hands to cup Seongcheol's face and angle it for a sensual kiss. Seungcheol resists at first, but he slowly gives into Jeonghan’s plushness bit by bit. Jeonghan smiles through the kiss.

"Deeply in me, Cheol."

Their kiss is long and fluid, soft lips longing for each other over the past weeks. The intensity starts to increase when Jeonghan’s tongue pries his mouth open and invades his thoughts. Jeonghan’s hands start to grip his hair harder as the kisses become more and more heated. Seungcheol returns the action by removing Jeonghan’s top and his hands are now wandering Jeonghan’s torso, making sure that the other is warm with every touch.

Jeonghan breaks their make-out breathlessly, moving his lips closer to Seungcheol’s ear. Jeonghan is panting hard and Seungcheol can hear every sounds coming out of Jeonghan easily. Seungchel continues to play with Jeonghan’s chest, letting his thumbs roll on Jeonghan’s hard nubs, while the latter alternates between heated whispers and dangerous moans.

“Cheol, do you want me to stop now? Do you want to stop now? Cause it seems that you’re enjoying-AHH…"

Seungcheol pinches both of Jeonghan’s nipples at the same time, and Jeonghan holds in a scream of pleasure. Seungcheol smirks as the response, knowing his lover’s most pleasurable spots and how to make Jeonghan go wild. The older continues to pepper kisses from Jeonghan’s neck to his chest, his tongue moving lower until it reaches Jeonghan’s left nipple. With just a little sucking, Jeonghan is a wreck, breathing out luscious sighs and Seungcheol’s name in their steamy car. This makes Seungcheol feel incredibly victorious.

“It seems that you’re the one enjoying this the most, Jeonghannie. "

He lifts his mouth of the marked chest in order to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.

"I wish you could see how delectable you are, love. You look so good to eat.”

Jeonghan face is flushed with pleasure while the rest of his body continues to grind on Seungcheol. Seungcheol lets his hands ghost all over Jeonghan’s lower region, grazing his lover’s milky thighs before squeezing that perfect ass and making Jeonghan squeak.

“Cheol, I know you want me.” Jeonghan leans closer to Seungcheol’s ear before giving a teasing bite.

“I can feel how much you want me, Cheol. So big and so hard...”

Seungcheol heads starts to cloud with lust as Jeonghan continues to press their lower regions together, adding more pressure with every move. All this dry humping is driving both of them wild, but they both hold out to see who would give into the other first.

“Can I have a taste?”, Jeonghan moans out as he swirls his ass on Seungcheol. Seungcheol nods in response, and Jeonghan moves beside him before moving towards his lover’s aching groin.

Jeonghan palms the member through Seungcheol’s slacks before he unzips the clothing. Upon releasing the length, Jeonghan moves his head lower to meet Seungcheol’s cock. He tilts his head upwards while licking the thick cock oh so slowly, keeping eye contact with Seungcheol as he wets every inch of the length with his tongue. 

“You’re so thick, Cheol.”, Jeonghan mumbles, as he continues to lap Seungcheol’s cock before taking it into his mouth. His head bobs shallowly onto Seungcheol, just focusing on the tip, while the rest of his hand works on the length. Seungcheol holds back from thrusting upwards, knowing that Jeonghan hates it when he does that. But Seungcheol is aching for release, and Jeonghan seems to purposefully not give it to him.

“Hannie, go deeper.”

Seungcheol grunts and his frustrated eyes meet Jeonghan’s sparkling ones again, seeing the playfulness and greed in his lover’s pupils. Jeonghan lifts his mouth off the cock to speak, but keeps one of his hands firmly on the tip and his finger toying with the leaking slit.

“But I’m still enjoying my appetizer, Cheol…”

Jeonghan lifts the hand that was on Seungcheol’s cock, seductively licking the fingers that once wrapped around the throbbing member while maintaining eye contact with his lover.

“You know that I don’t rush my meals.” 

Seungcheol would gladly pounce and fuck Jeonghan senseless if they were at a private hotel. He would make sure that Jeonghan begs for him after all the teasing he went through. They would make love all day and night, endless rounds of pleasure would course through their veins and fill them up to their limits.

But Seungcheol and Jeonghan were not in a private, comfortable hotel room. They were in small car in a very public parking space where they could possibly be arrested for promiscuous behavior. They cannot afford getting into any sort of trouble, which was a great shame as Jeonghan’s needy behaviour turned Seungcheol on like crazy. 

But Seungcheol knew he couldn’t give what both he and Jeonghan were desperate for, not in this place.

Seungcheol lifts Jeonghan’s chin, signally Jeonghan to come closer. Jeonghan follows Seungcheol’s lead, leaving a few inches of a gap between their faces.

“Hannie, again, I know how much you want me…” 

In those few words, Jeonghan could already hear where this conversion would lead. He goes to wrap his fingers around Seungcheol’s length again to possibly distract his lover from continuing his thoughts. He looks to Seungcheol who lets out a sigh from the sensation around his member while trying to get back to his thoughts.

“Hannie, I would love to make love with you too, but this is not the right place for us. Please don’t make this any harder for me…"

“But Cheol, I don’t think you could get even harder…"

Unfortunately for Seungcheol, Jeonghan was right. Seungcheol couldn’t deny that the dangerous position of a desperate and barely clothed Jeonghan pumping him was extremely arousing and his own dick was not hiding any of that. 

“With you being so fuckable like this, I’m honestly telling you that it is taking every cell in my body not to eat you up as well. But I don’t think this is safe for us, my love. We can do this in the right time and place, Jeonghan. I promise.”

Jeonghan pouts in a cute yet provocative way before sighing in defeat. Seungcheol thinks he should be holding up fine, but he also thinks his hormones are driving him into wanting to nibble on those luscious lips for maybe a few minutes. Seungcheol then presses a sweet kiss onto Jeonghan before starting to gather the clothes, in order to help Jeonghan dress up. But to Seungcheol’s surprise, Jeonghan grabs his wrists and speaks.

“Don’t we have to take care of some things before we get out, Cheollie?”

“Jeonghan, what do you mean?"

Jeonghan blushes before he uses his hands to guide Seungcheol’s, placing hands on both of their lower regions. Jeonghan leads their hands to stroke each other together, holding in a whimper or two, before continuing his words.

“Like maybe I could quickly take care of you being hard for me? And you could also maybe take care of mine as well?"

Seungcheol smirks at Jeonghan, loving how Jeonghan never stops at anything until he is able to fill his hunger for something, especially if it had to deal with his lover.

“What would you like to quickly propose then, Hannie?”

Jeonghan takes a few seconds to think, before proposing a very interesting idea.

“What if I take you in my mouth from the side, Cheol, while you finger me from behind? You could just stay seated like that while I taste you, and you could probably use your left hand to finger me… if that’s alri--”

Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan for a deep kiss, his tongue sneaking into Jeonghan’s mouth instinctively before releasing Jeonghan from their lip lock.

“Let’s be quick about it then, Hannie."

Jeonghan smiles at a small victory. He licks his lips before diving into Seungcheol’s cock again. But this time, Jeonghan is not bothering on teasing Seungcheol, taking in the length as deeply as he could in one go. Seungcheol grunts at the heat engulfing his member, letting out more breaths as Jeonghan starts to move. Jeonghan uses everything available, his mouth, his tongue, and his fingers, to pleasure Seungcheol best, and Seungcheol is drowning in this wild Jeonghan-induced ecstasy.

Seungcheol starts to return the favour to Jeonghan as he places a few of his own fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit, before proceeding to slide Jeonghan’s briefs away from those luscious cheeks. Seungcheol starts to press against and to circle around Jeonghan’s tightness and Jeonghan moans at the sensation, even sticking his ass up to gain more of that teasing contact. Seungcheol is pleased with his lover reaction and inserts two fingers into Jeonghan as a reward. 

Jeonghan lifts his head off Seungcheol’s cock at the wave of pleasure from the two fingers thrusting into him before returning devour to the thickness in front of him. More heat fills the car as Seungcheol starts to scissor his digits in Jeonghan, stretching the muscles and pleasing the younger. Seungcheol drives Jeonghan on the edge with adding a third finger, feeling more of Jeonghan’s moans on his cock as a pleasant reaction. 

Jeonghan is blinded with pleasure from Seungcheol's hot cock filling his mouth and from Seungcheol’s fingers filling his ass. He starts to rub his own dick against the car seats and Seungcheol smirks at Jeonghan’s needy movements.

“Jeonghan, you look so hot right now. You feelin’ good, babe?”

“Y-yes, Cheollie. S-so gooood. Your c-cock and fingers are sooo good.”

Upon hearing Jeonghan’s praise, Seungcheol thrusts his fingers even faster than before. Jeonghan is unable to keep deep-throating Seungcheol while being fingered into ecstasy. He switches to keeping his lips sucking on the tip while both of his hands continue pump the length and satisfy his lover. 

The pleasure building up inside the two lovers has become a little too hard to keep in, and both men are in need of release.

“C-Cheollie, I’m so so so close.”

“Me too, Hannie. Cum for me, Hannie.”

Jeonghan releases himself on the seats with those words, legs shivering and hole tightening from the liberation. Seungcheol shoots hot liquid in Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan makes sure to lick every drop of Seungcheol’s cum, cleaning the cock good before placing it back in the pair of pants. Once Jeonghan finishes, Seungcheol places a deep kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

“I swear I do the craziest things because I love you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan smiles at Seungcheol, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol.

“I love you too, my Cheolbaby."

Another loving kiss is shared between the two before Seungcheol assists Jeonghan in cleaning and dressing up. They manage to make sure they look at least decent before getting out of the car and actually having food in the mall. 

They finish their meal by 1:07pm, leaving a few minutes for some (heated) kisses in the car, before Jeonghan dropped Seungcheol off at work again. Jeonghan gives one last kiss on the cheek before Seungcheol opens the door to exit.

“Good luck with the rest of the day, Cheol! I love you!” 

Jeonghan gives several flying kisses to his blushing lover that waves him good bye. As soon as Seungcheol is in the building, Jeonghan drives his way back to his own workplace, already thinking of what else to do in order to satisfy his cravings for Seungcheol.


End file.
